Breaking the Rules
by XxxJust Me 3Xxx
Summary: Bella and Edward have a baby girl named Lily who is now 14. She goes to Forks High School and meets Jacob's son. What will happen when the two meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking the Rules**

**Summery: Bella and Edward have a baby girl named Lily who is now 14. She goes to Forks High School and meets Jacob's son. What will happen when the two meet?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Wish I did..but I don't. sigh**

**A/N: This is my first story. Please go easy on me..and please, no flames. Thank you!**

I sighed as I rolled over in my bed, and looking out the semi closed curtain's. Morning already. I thought, meaning it was the first day of school. Freshman year at Forks High School. I could hear the quiet talk downstairs and realized that it was daddy and granddaddy. Possibly waiting for me to wish me good luck at school.

I got out of bed and stretched, then got dressed pulling on black baggy jeans, a spaghetti strap top and my black hoodie. I quickly ran a brush through my long bronze hair, then braided it. Once finished, I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room. I got to the bottom of the grand staircase and I could hear what granddaddy was saying.

"Its going to happen soon, Edward. There isn't much that we can do about it." What were they talking about? What was going to happen soon? I heard daddy sigh. "I know.. I just don't want her to go through it, to feel the pain.. And what if.."

"Edward, that's enough! She will be fine. We'll make sure of it." I heard granddaddy say. Daddy didn't say anything and after a few minuets of silence, I decided to make my entrance. "Morning daddy! Morning granddaddy!" I said trying to be cheery as I hugged them both.

I saw the quick look that passed between daddy and granddaddy, then granddaddy smiled at me. "Ready for school?" he asked cheerfully. I shrugged. "Sure..I guess." I said. Granddaddy hugged me again. "Good! Well look at the time! I'm going to be late for work. See you later." And with that, he quickly left.

Daddy drove me to school. Usually when daddy drove he drove fast, but not today. Something was bothering him. "Whats wrong daddy?" I asked him quietly looking at him. Daddy sighed and ran his free hand through his bronze hair. He had a troubled look in his golden eyes. Something was definitely wrong.

"You and granddaddy...you were talking about me, weren't you?" I asked after a moment of silence looking at him. I saw his jaw tense in his beautiful face. A face that all models wanted. "Your birthday is coming up in two weeks." he said slowly. I nodded. Two weeks until I was 14. "And..thats a bad thing?" I asked.

Daddy just shrugged. "Don't know yet. It could be. We'll see." he said and was quiet again as he sped up. I looked out the window watching the scenery fly by and five minuets later daddy pulled up outside of Forks High School. "Thanks." I said grabbing my bag and kissing his cold cheek. He looked at me and smiled, through it didn't reach his eyes. "Be careful Lily. Choose your friends wisely." I nodded slowly in confusion and climbed out of the Volvo.

What did he mean by that? I wondered as I watched him drive away. Little did I know, I would soon find out what my daddy meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking the Rules-Chapter Two**

**A/N: Thank you to WinchesterWench, bellamarieswancullen and curx2u for leaving nice reviews! In answer to bellamarieswancullen, yes Edward and everyone is a vampire..Lily just hasn't changed yet.**

I sighed as I looked at my schedule. Math first. Yippee! I thought sarcastically as I headed over to the building that I needed. I walked in and found an empty spot at the desk and got ready for class. I heard the bell ring and the teacher slowly walked in.

He introduced us as Mr. Rumble. He wrote his name up on the board for all of us to see. "Remember it!" he said grumpily. Like we would. Mr. Rumble was a stout man, salt and pepper hair that was thinning on top. He looked at us with dark brown eyes as he read each of the student's name off the attendance list.

"Lily Cullen?" he called out and I slowly raised my hand. As I did, I heard a low growl beside me and I looked to see who growled. There beside me was a boy, who's almost almond shape, dark black eyes were looking at me with such great malice. "Ephraim! Ephraim Black? Is there anyone in this room who's name is Ephraim Black?" asked Mr. Rumble who was becoming agitated.

"I'm right here!" the boy said, taking his eyes off of me to glare at the teacher. "Good! Next time, pay attention!" Mr. Rumble said and continued down the list. After he was finished, he got started on the lesson. All through the class, I kept feeling Ephraim's eyes on me. But when I looked at him, he kept shifting his gaze else where. What a strange boy. I thought to myself.

* * *

My other class went by quickly. I noticed that Ephraim was also in that class and I decided to stay well away from him. The lunch bell rang to signal lunch and I gathered my things to go to the cafeteria. "Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" I heard my neighbor ask me. I looked at Trisha.

She was a quiet girl with shoulder length white blond hair, tucked neatly behind one ear, and I was surprised that she even spoke up to ask me. I smiled at her. "Sure. Why not." Trisha smiled and I could see that her smile reached right up to her crystal blue eyes. She quickly picked up her books and we walked out of the class.

We waited in the line and I bought a tuna fish sandwich and a bottle of lemonade, then followed Trisha to the table where I met her other friends. They all smiled at me as I sat down, then they all got into conversation about what they did over the summer. Movies, the mall, going to Seattle, things like that. "What about your summer Lily?" one of the girls asked.

"Um..my family all went camping." I told them. They all nodded then asked "Where abouts?" I bit my lip. "You know..here and there.." I smiled. "I'm not much of a camper and besides, my family likes to hike." Trisha nodded. "Thats what I heard. All the Cullen's love to hike." I looked at her. "How do you know?" Trisha shrugged. "My mom told me. She works with Dr. Cullen and usually he takes Friday's off to get a early start. By the way..isn't he your grandfather?"

I nodded slowly. "Wow! He looks so young." Trisha said, her eyes wide. "That's because they never age." said a voice behind me. I turned around sharply and saw Ephraim and his friends sitting at the table behind us. "They're bloodsuckers!" My face went pale but I heard the other girls laugh. "Yeah..right Ephraim. You wish." I heard the one girl say.

The lunch bell rang to tell us lunch was over and I grabbed my things and Trisha and I walked to Science. "What's his problem?" I asked her. She just shrugged. "He..and the rest of them, guess they feel like they're not welcomed around here." I looked at her. "So that means they have to..to tell lies? Make up stories?"

We entered the science class and took a seat at the back of the room together. "The school in La Push was closed down, so that's why they all have to come here." she said quietly. "They're uncomfortable. I would be too..I think." Trisha sighed. "Still, it doesn't mean they should be jerks." I said. She nodded in agreement.

Class went by quickly. The teacher just talked about what we were going to be learning. I wasn't paying much attention, though. I was thinking how could Ephraim know what my family was? I sighed. I wanted to know, to find out, but I didn't think he'd tell me anything. He hated me cause I was a Cullen. I didn't hear the ending bell and I felt Trisha elbow me.

"Hey! Did you hear what I asked?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Sorry.." Trisha tilted her head to one side. "You okay? You were really quiet." I nodded as I gathered my things together. "I'm fine." I said quickly. "Hmm..well then..do you want to come over to my house on the weekend?" she asked. "Yeah..but I'd have to ask first.". She smiled. "Alright then. See you tomorrow!" Trisha said as we walked out of the class. "Yeah..see you."

By the time I reached the front of the building, it was empty, except for a few lingering student's. I didn't see the Volvo, so I sat down on the steps and waited. Five minuets later, I heard the door behind me open and out of curiosity I turned to see who it was. My breath caught as I saw Ephraim staring at me, the same cold look he'd given to me earlier.

**A/N: Im sorry if this chapter really blow's...sometimes thing's don't always come out the way I wanted to. Anyway..I hope you like it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking the Rules-Chapter Three**

**A/N: Thanks again for the nice reviews! Werewolvesrock, I love the name! And yeah..its sad, but I had to figure out how Ephraim and Lily were going to meet. It was the best I could come up with! WinchesterWench, thank you for keeping me upbeat and wanting to write more! I'll try not to be hard on myself in the future! :)**

I glared back at Ephraim. "What is your problem?" I asked him angrily. He walked by me and I could see that he was stiff, his fists clenched. I crossed my arms over my chest and wondered if I was going to get an answer. Ephraim turned and looked at me. "You're a Cullen." he hissed. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah..I know. But why it's so horrible is beyond me!"

I heard him growl. "You know why." I heard him say. He turned and started walking away. I quickly got up and ran after him. My how fast he could walk. "Ephraim, wait!" I called. He stopped, but didn't turn around to look at me. "You might not want to come any closer." he said. I quickly stopped. "Huh? Why?" I asked.

He turned around, but he didn't look at me. He looked over me, back at the school and I heard a slight low growl. I turned around to see what he was seeing, and I saw the yellow Porsche. "Oh..its only Aunt Alice." I said, looking back at Ephraim but he wasn't there. I sighed and shook my head and walked quickly to the car.

"New friend?" Aunt Alice asked me, staring out the drivers window where Ephraim and I were just standing. I just shrugged. "School okay?" she asked me again as she drove us home. "It was alright." I remained quiet. I could feel Aunt Alice glancing over at me from time to time. She smiled widely. I groaned. Aunt Alice was in one of those moods again.

"Your birthday is in two weeks, you know." she said still smiling. I sighed and looked over at her. "Please..no party! My birthday isn't such a big deal." Aunt Alice laughed. "Your just like your mom." We pulled up outside the house and Aunt Alice turned the car off, then looked over at me, her eyes pleading and she was pouting.

"You love me..don't you Lily?" she asked still pouting. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "You know I do Aunt Alice." I said quietly as I grabbed my bag and climbed out of the car. She was quick and was behind me in a matter of minuets. "Then why can't we have just a small party? Its a very special day that day."

I looked at her. "Why?" I asked. "Its just my 14th birthday.." Aunt Alice grinned. "I know, but I still want to throw you a birthday party and we can invite all your friends." she said. I sighed. "Fine..throw a party then." I mumbled. Aunt Alice squealed with delight and clapped her hands. "I knew you'd accept!" she said. "You'll love it! I know you will." I watched as Aunt Alice danced down the hall and I sighed.

* * *

I laid on my stomach on my bed doing some of the little homework I received. There was a gentle knock at my door and then my mothers voice. "Lily?" she called out quietly. "Yeah..Im here." The door opened and my mother walked in. She smiled at me as she came and sat down on the bed next to me.

"How was school?" she asked me. I just shrugged. "It was alright." I told her. She smiled slightly. "Thats what I used to say to Charlie whenever he asked." I looked up at her and noticed she was staring straight ahead, remembering her past. "Mom, can I ask you something?" My mother looked at me and nodded. "Sure."

I bit my lip and looked down at my hands, being quiet for a bit. I took a deep breath and explained to my mother about Ephraim. As I was telling her about him, I saw her eyes cloud over. She also looked sad and I stopped. Was it something I said? It was quiet between us, then my mother said something I had to strain to hear. "Jacob.."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Jacob? Who's Jacob?" I asked. My mother blinked once and looked at me like she was seeing me for the first time. She then smiled, though I could tell it wasn't a happy smile. "Jacob is Ephraim's dad. You see, Ephraim was Jacob's grandfather's name."

"Oh." was all I could say. "Jacob and I go way back." she said quietly. "Some things didn't turn out the way he wanted things to..and I guess that's why Ephraim doesn't..well maybe that's why he.." she stopped. "Don't worry about Ephraim. He'll come around." she said quietly and smiled her sad smile again.

After another moment of silence, my mother patted my knee. "Thanks for making Alice happy. She loves setting parties and stuff. I remember she used to do this for me and Edward alot, despite me hating parties." She laughed. "Guess it's your turn now." She stood up and smiled warmly at me this time, tucking a lock of loose hair behind my ear. "Your turning into a beautiful young woman." she said. "We will all be there on your birthday. It is going to be a big and important day."

I blushed slightly at the compliment, but wondered why everyone kept saying that my birthday was an important day. A couple more weeks, then I would know what the 'important' day would be.

**A/N: YAY another chapter! Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking the Rules - Chapter Four**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews'! I love you guys! And thank you for being patient and I'm truly sorry for not updating for..like ever. Was having internet troubles among other things. Here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

The next couple of weeks flew by. Way too fast for me. I woke up to a very cloudy day and I did my usual morning routine. Shower, dressed and brushed my hair deciding to leave it down today. I looked in the mirror, took a deep breath and left my room. I could hear whispered voices between daddy and granddaddy as I stood at the top of the stairs.

I quietly walked downstairs trying to listen in on the conversation. "You know Edward, but the friends who are coming over tonight, the human ones, will have to leave by no later then 11 o'clock." What did he mean by that? I was wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't hear Aunt Alice sneak up behind me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!!!" she shouted, then giggled as I jumped slightly. I looked at her with wide eyes, trying to calm myself down. "You don't have to be so loud!" I said, slightly angry, not at her, but at myself for letting her sneak up on me like that. Aunt Alice smiled, kissed me quickly on my forehead as daddy and granddaddy walked into the hall. "Morning princess." Daddy said as he kissed me on my cheek. "Happy Birthday!" Granddaddy did the same too.

I looked up at them. "Where's mom?" I asked. They smiled. "She'll be back later." Granddaddy said. "Your dad will take you to school now. Have a good day." He leaned over and kissed me on my forehead again. "Yeah and when you get home after school this house will be ready for a party!" Aunt Alice said happily. I just groaned.

Daddy put his arm around my shoulder and lead me out to the garage. I climbed into the car and remained silent as daddy drove. "Why do they have to leave before 11?" I asked looking at him. I saw him clutch his jaw. "Am I not supposed to know?" I asked. He remained quiet, eyes not leaving the road. "Its your big night. Try not to worry about it." he said and I left it at that.

We pulled up at school. I grabbed my bag and books, kissed daddy good bye and got out of the car. I watched him drive off and felt a pair of arms wrapped around me. "Happy Birthday Lily!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Thanks Trisha." I said. "But if I get one more person who says that, I'm..I'm.." I lost my train of thought as I saw Ephraim staring at me. Trisha laughed. "Your gonna do what?" she asked, then followed my gaze to where I was looking.

"You guys sure like to stare at each other." Trisha said. "You must like him!" she said giggling. My face turned red. "What? What are you talking about?" She smirked. "I know nothing about him. How can I like someone who.." I sighed. "Forget it." I said. "Lets go to class."


End file.
